YORU
by shezaei-neko
Summary: One shot de Misao x Aoshi, basado en una canción de Maaya Sakamoto. Cómo una canción puede unir a dos personas después de varios años. Mi primer fic. publicado.


Este es mi primer intento de one-shot y mi primer trabajo publicado, así que, les pido su opinión al respecto. Bueno este es un fic. inspirado en una canción de Maaya Sakamoto de su último disco SHOUNEN ALICE. La canción se llama YORU y bueno, cuando leí la traducción me recordó a Aoshi y Misao. Este fic va dedicado plenamente a Ga-kun, mi muy querido amigo.

Si no encuentran las canciones mándenme un e-mail o dejen un review para que les diga donde pueden conseguirla. La traducción en español de la canción la hice basándome en la traducción en inglés que encontré en una página.

Y recuerden que RK y la música de apoyo que utilizo en este fic no me pertenecen y que escribo esto solo con propósitos recreativos.

Sin más que decir, Gracias por su atención.

**Yoru ------ Noche **

Era una tranquila noche en el centro de Tokyo. La luna reinaba en el firmamento nocturno junto con las estrellas tan brillantes como perlas. Una chica contemplaba tan precioso espectáculo desde una pequeña ventana de un camerino. Esas noches le hacían recordar lo mucho que vivió hace algunos años con él. Mientras tanto a unos minutos lejos de allí, un hombre alto y de buen porte se dirigía a paso lento a cierto lugar que estaba muy concurrido esa noche. La chica estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no sentía nerviosismo por toda la gente que se encontraba en aquel estadio esperando por verla.

Dentro de 10 minutos comenzamos, está lista Misao-sama? – dijo una voz femenina tocando a la puerta.

Si, en seguida voy. – respondió la chica.

La chica se alejó de la ventana viendo una última vez la luna, siempre que la veía se llenaba de energía y fuerza. Se miró al espejo y arregló un poco su cabello, inhalando profundamente finalmente salió del camerino. En su camino al escenario todos los miembros del staff le deseban suerte y le saludaban; a pesar de ser una gran estrella era una persona muy sencilla y divertida con la cual era grato trabajar, ya que no era exigente ni molesta como las demás "divas" del escenario que querían caviar en bandeja de plata. A ella en realidad no le importaban esas cosas, por eso era muy querida por todos. Además que su belleza era impresionante, pese a su baja estatura tenía un muy buen cuerpo que era capaz de dejar boquiabierto a más de uno, su cabello largo y sedoso cual tela fina que llegaba más abajo de su cintura y que siempre sujetaba con una trenza, y por último dos preciosas esmeraldas por ojos que cautivaban el corazón de cualquiera. Quien la viese ahora quedaría asombrado, ya no era más una niña, ahora era toda una exquisita y exitosa mujer. Mientras caminaba una chica de cabellos negros y ojos azules se aproximó a ella.

Ne! Misao!

Kaoru, qué pasa?

¿Estás bien?. Te veo algo pensativa. ¿Acaso estás nerviosa? – dijo picándola con un dedo en su estómago, su brazo, su mejilla, solo con el fin de molestarla. – No me digas que la gran J-pop Idol Misao Makimachi está nerviosa por un espectáculo.

Ha, ha, ha…..ha..ha….ha, ha…ha… – decía por las cosquillas que le provocaban los piquetes de Kaoru, hasta que recuperando un poco el aire y la compostura dijo con un susurro triste que Kaoru logró escuchar – no es eso.

Kaoru dejó de picarla y viéndola con dulzura la abrazó, sabía perfectamente lo que significaba para Misao estar en Tokyo, aún sentía dolor y tristeza después de varios años.

Solo espero que venga……es el último día…..…. – dijo Misao apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Kaoru – sé que es pedir demasiado pero……… – decía reprimiendo el llanto – si tan solo viniese………

Sé que vendrá……..confía, Misao. – dijo abrazándola más. – Además no creo que pueda resistir la tentación de mujer que eres ahora – dijo Kaoru separándola para verla y guiñarle un ojo con picardía.

Pero…pero…qué dices Kaoru? – decía Misao sonrojada como un tomate.

Oh, vamos! No me digas que no te das cuenta de los suspiros y miradas que arrancas arriba y fuera del escenario.

Bueno…….pues………. – dijo Misao agachando la mirada con vergüenza.

HA! HA! HA! ... ay Misao…..te aseguro que si le guiñas el ojo a uno de tus fans, cae desmayado.

Bueno! Ya deja de molestarme Kaoru! Tu también haces lo mismo! – dijo Misao algo enfadada y alejándose al escenario.

Espera Misao! No te enfades! En eso tienes razón, y sabes cómo le da de celos a Kenshin! – decía Kaoru corriendo hacia su amiga para alcanzarla.

Si es verdad! – decía la chica riendo mientras recordaba que una vez en una presentación un chico veía a Kaoru intensamente, Kenshin lo notó desde su puesto y con una de sus fulminantes y doradas miradas lo dejó quieto y advertido. El chico decidió cambiar a ser fan de Misao…….

Chicas! – interrumpió un chico de cabellos en punta cafés y ojos del mismo color con una bandana roja en la cabeza – Faltan 5 minutos, a sus puestos.

Gracias Sano! Ya vamos! – respondieron ambas.

A dar lo mejor! – dijo Misao.

Como siempre! – dijo Kaoru tomando la mano de Misao.

VAMOS!

En el escenario había varios micrófonos y alta voces de gran potencia. En la parte trasera había una batería negra con letras rojas y varios teclados. En el frente había un bajo y dos guitarras. El bajo era azul con toques plateados y el brazo era blanco. Una de las guitarras era negra con llamas y toques dorados. La otra era azul hielo con toques y formas violetas. La guitarra negra era afinada por un chico de cabellos rojizos, ojos violetas y una cicatriz en la mejilla en forma de cruz.

Hola chicas, están listas? – preguntó el pelirrojo con una amable sonrisa.

Hola Kenshin – saludó Misao – Listas y perfectas como siempre!

No dudo de tus palabras, sobre todo en lo de perfectas.

Gracias Himura – dijo Misao sonriendo y levemente sonrojada al igual que Kaoru.

Gracias Kenshin – dijo Kaoru acercándose a él y dándole un fugaz beso en los labios antes de susurrarle – Creo que Misao ya se siente mejor. Eso era lo que necesitaba.

Tal vez……pero aún le hace falta sentir el cariño y amor de otra persona……

Si tienes razón.

Misao se acercó a la guitarra azul hielo, la tomó y comenzó a afinarla. Kaoru se alejó de Kenshin, tomó el bajo y también lo afinó. Misao se sentía sumamente feliz por su amiga Kaoru, hacía tan solo un par de meses de Kenshin le había confesado sus sentimientos. Ambos sentían algo muy fuerte uno por el otro pero no lo decían, aunque se veía a leguas. Finalmente un día después de ver cómo Kaoru era observada por sus fans, decidió que nadie más que él debería de verla de esa manera; así que después de uno de los conciertos le dijo lo que sentía, y unas semanas más tarde le propuso matrimonio. También estaba feliz por cierto sujeto con cabeza de pollo y cierta mujer zorro, los cuales llegaban al escenario en ese instante. A pesar de que reñían frecuentemente y tenían peleas frente a los demás se querían profundamente, todo lo demás era solo una máscara para ocultar lo que en verdad sentían. Y todos los sabían pero no decían nada. Lo mejor era dejarlo así hasta que los otros dos quisieran aceptarlo abiertamente.

Date prisa cabeza de pollo! Estamos por comenzar! – gritaba una mujer de cabellos cafés largos, ojos oscuros, piel blanca y verdaderamente hermosa al chico de cabellos en punta.

No me presiones Megitsune!

Ni se te ocurra llamarme así otra vez!

Más bien no quieres que te llame así frente a tus fans.

Lo que tienes es envidia por que yo tengo más que tú.

Che! No digas tonterías, a mi no me interesan los fans……

Dices eso después de que tu fan Yukio resultó ser "él". +

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! – rieron a todo pulmón Misao, Kenshin y Kaoru que escuchaban la conversación.

ESO FUE UN SIMPLE ERROR! CUALQUIERA PUEDE COMETERLO! – se excusaba Sanosuke.

Si claro……

Megumi, Sano, estamos por comenzar vayan a sus puestos. – decía Misao controlando la risa, al igual que Kaoru y Kenshin por el comentario de Megumi y aproximándose al micrófono principal.

Vamos Cabeza de pollo.

Si Megitsune…….

Te dije que……!

Ya lo sé, no te diré así frente a lo demás – decía Sano tomándola de la muñeca para después acercar su rostro al de Megumi y susurrarle – además, solamente yo te puedo decir así y lo sabes. Sé cuanto te gusta el como proviene de mis labios. No te preocupes, no lo diré frente a tus fans. – terminó de decirle para soltar su muñeca y dirigirse a la batería.

Megumi estaba totalmente sonrojada, todo pasó tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar a las palabras de Sanosuke. Pero claro nadie notó ese detalle por lo que le gritó mientras se situaba atrás de los teclados.

Creeré en tu palabra, cabeza de pollo.

Todos pensaron que era una frase normal pero en verdad era algo más profundo y que por primera vez, Sano fue el único en comprenderlas. Misao respiraba lentamente para preparar sus pulmones y abrir el concierto. Era increíble como se habían agotado todas las localidades para sus tres fechas en tan solo un par de horas. Y pese a haber abierto una más…..él aún no aparecía. Uno de los asistentes les dio la indicación con la mano para comenzar en diez segundos. Se alistaron y antes de abrir el telón Misao dijo:

Chicos! A dar lo mejor!

SIIII!

Los espectadores esperaban impacientes en sus asientos, pero sobre todo uno de cabellos cortos y ojos azul hielo. Había llegado a tiempo pero aún no sabía realmente si eso era lo correcto, habían pasado ya casi 7 años desde la última vez que la vio y huyó como un cobarde. Todavía se arrepentía de semejante acción pero creía que era lo mejor para ella pues su carrera iba empezando y tenía mucho futuro por delante, merecía algo mejor que un sujeto tan frío como el hielo y con un horrible pasado que lo sumergió en la oscuridad.

Esa pequeña luz que era ella no debía estar sola en una oscuridad tan profunda y temible. Debía admitir que esa luz que duró un corto tiempo le hizo sentir muy bien y en paz. Por un momento sintió que su alma podía ser salvada, pero a qué precio? A sellar poco a poco hasta extinguir esa luz a causa de sus demonios internos. Y eso no podía permitirlo, esa luz debía brillar para alguien más, no para él, se sentía indigno de tal derecho. No quería que más personas sufrieran a causa de su pasado, pero al parecer la había hecho sufrir más con esa acción a que si hubiera estado junto a ella todos esos años.

Pensaba en todo esto y muchas cosas más hasta que una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Esa voz que podría reconocer en cualquier lugar sin importar cuál lejos se encontrara. La voz de su amada Misao. El telón aún estaba cerrado pero la música ya había comenzado. (N.D.A: bueno es esta parte pongan la canción KAGAMI NO NAKA de la serie de ULTRA MANIAC. Solo la primera parte o si quieren escucharla completa es su elección. Utilizo solamente esta canción como apoyo al fic en esta parte, continuemos….)

Kanashii nara naite ii yo (Cuando estás triste, está bien llorar)

Sono sekai ga aru yoru nara (una vez que la noche ha caído en aquel mundo)

Dakishimeta kanjou misete hanashite (Mostraré los sentimientos que una vez abracé y hablaré sobre ellos)

Kagami no naka………. (Dentro del espejo)

En eso el telón se abrió mostrando al grupo musical que todos habían esperado. El público comenzó a gritar y ponerse eufórico. Aplaudían y se levantaban de sus asientos para bailar y cantar al son de la música. Kenshin y Kaoru se movían de un lado al otro del escenario mientras Misao permanecía frente al micrófono moviéndose al ritmo de la canción y tocando la guitarra con toda su energía. Sanosuke y Megumi también mostraban su entusiasmo al tocar sus instrumentos. El hombre de ojos azul hielo estaba más que sorprendido por la belleza de la chica en el escenario, sin duda alguna ya no era la niña que había dejado atrás, ahora era una hermosísima mujer que era capaz de sacudir un estadio entero. No daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Ella era sorprendente. Miró a su alrededor, los espectadores estaban locos por ella. Veía pancartas con mensajes de: "TE AMO MISAO!", " SOY TU FAN #1!", "ERES LA MEJOR!", "CÁSATE CONMIGO!", "LOS AMO: MYSTIC EYES!" .

MYSTIC EYES; ese era el nombre del grupo que había formado Misao junto con sus amigos y que había ganado mucha popularidad en tan solo unos años. Ahora eran considerados uno de los mejores grupos a nivel nacional, y eran el quinto mejor grupo en las listas de éxitos a nivel internacional. Sin duda alguna lo merecían, habían pasado por mucho para llegar hasta donde estaban ahora. Todo había sido gracias al trabajo en equipo y al apoyo que se ofrecían mutuamente, pero sobre todo al esfuerzo de Misao por salir adelante y cumplir su sueño.

MYSTIC EYES…… - pensó el hombre. Siempre se había preguntado el por qué había nombrado así al grupo, era algo que lo intrigaba constantemente. Le gustaría preguntarle a Misao el origen del nombre, es decir el verdadero origen, por que en las entrevistas decía que era algo que eligieron entre todos pero él no terminaba de creérselo.

Kagami no naka……..sakebu…….

Muchas gracias a todos por venir esta noche! – decía Misao a través del micrófono al terminar la canción mientras su imagen era mostrada en las pantallas gigantes del lugar.– Les agradecemos su apoyo!...Ahora les presentaré a los integrantes del grupo, aunque estoy segura que muchos de ustedes ya los conocen o tienen un póster de ellos en sus habitaciones! – ante este comentario el estadio respondió con un rotundo y fuerte SIIII, Misao rió ante la respuesta de sus fans – Con ustedes, Sanosuke en la batería! – Sano levantó sus baquetas e hizo un solo rápidamente, algunas de las chicas de la primera fila gritaron emocionadas – Megumi en los teclados! – Megumi saludó al público y mandó un beso a sus fans, a lo cual todos gritaron emocionados; al igual que Sano hizo un solo provocando más gritos – Kaoru en el bajo! – Kaoru se acercó a la orilla del escenario tocando una pequeña melodía, al finalizar guiñó un ojo a los espectadores – Kenshin en la segunda guitarra! – Kenshin también se acercó al escenario y tocó un par de notas, al terminar solo se escucharon suspiros de parte de las espectadoras – Y yo soy Misao vocalista y guitarrista! – Misao comenzó a tocar una melodía muy conocida por los fans causando un gran estruendo y locura entre la multitud.

Después de la presentación de los integrantes el concierto prosiguió con mayor entusiasmo, pasaron más de 2 horas y varias canciones, todas siendo reconocidas y cantadas por los fans. De vez en cuando Misao miraba al público, esperando encontrar a la persona que tanto deseaba ver. Mas todo fue en vano, llegó la última canción del espectáculo y todavía no lograba ver su rostro entre el público. Sintió tristeza en su corazón y sentía que iba a llorar pero no debía mostrarlo, debía ser fuerte y terminar el concierto dando lo mejor.

El hombre de ojos azul hielo se mantenía sentado en su asiento escuchando atentamente cada una de las canciones que cantaba Misao. La letra de cada una tenía un significado muy especial……era como si Misao contara sus experiencias y sentimientos en ellas. Y sentía como su algunas de esas canciones fueran dirigidas a él……pero sería posible? O tal vez su corazón pedía a gritos ser recordado y amado nuevamente por Misao. No lo sabía pero si de algo estaba seguro es que él, después de tantos años aún amaba a Misao. No pudo resistir más tiempo pues la duda y el miedo de si Misao realmente lo amaba después de todos esos años invadieron su ser una vez más por lo que se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar entre el público alborotado para llegar a la salida. Misao habló nuevamente por el micrófono.

Gracias a todos por acompañarnos en esta noche. Esta será nuestra última canción. Es de nuestro nuevo sencillo que saldrá a la venta en una semana, pero queremos hacer el estreno el día de hoy. La canción se llama YORU del sencillo "Ice Blue Eyes". Esperamos les guste!

Misao comenzó a tocar la última melodía de la noche la cual iba dedicada totalmente a aquel amor que aún recordaba y había esperado encontrar nuevamente esa noche. Cerró sus ojos recordando cómo lo había conocido y lo que había vivido con él. Esta canción reflejaba lo que sentía en ese momento. A pesar de los años y del daño que le había hecho con su partida, lo amaba más que nunca. Kaoru y compañía apoyarían a Misao al máximo en esta última canción, sabían que había escrito esto unos días atrás y que deseaba tocarla en este último día de concierto pues esperaba con todo su corazón a que él apareciera. Todos dieron lo mejor de sí mismos por Misao. (N.D.A en esta parte pongan la canción YORU de MAAYA SAKAMOTO. Les recomiendo que la escuchen toda y lean los lyrics al mismo tiempo.)

**mado wo sukoshi hiraitara suberikomu nurui kaze**

**bakageteru watashi wo waratte-ru yoo ni**

**hito wa kekkoo kutsuu ni mo taerareru mono datte**

**bonyari omotte-ru fumoo no yoru**

Cuando abro la ventana un poco, el tibio viento entra

Como si se estuviera riendo de mi necio ser.

En esta desolada noche pienso distraídamente que

Las personas son objetos que pueden resistir el dolor bastante bien

**itoshisa ga futari wo tsunagu yuiitsu no mono nara**

**tada anata no kehai wo tada anata no nioi wo...**

Si el amor es la única cosa que nos conecta

Solo tu gesto... Solo tu aroma...

**tashika anata ga oite itta **

**kasukana tezawari ya koe ya nomikake no gurasu to ka **

**sagasu kedo nanimo nai**

**sakki made tsutsumare nagara**

**hitotsu ni nareta hazu nanoni**

**sukuiageru mizu no yoo ni atokata mo naku kiete yuku**

Busco tu leve toque, tu voz, tu bebida sin terminar

Que estaba segura habías dejado atrás

Pero me no encuentro nada

Hasta hace poco nos encontrábamos en los brazos del otro

Y pensé que nos habíamos hecho uno

Pero como agua corriendo a través de mis dedos, desapareces sin ningún rastro.

**hito wo suki ni naru koto ni tachisukumu riyuu wa nai**

**jibun no hageshisa ni hajimete au**

**ai shinukeba nakinagara shinwa ni mo nareru daroo**

**jibun no zurusa mo hajimete miru**

No hay razón para temer el tenerle cariño a alguien

Te topas con tu tempestuosidad por primera vez

Si nos amamos profundamente, incluso podemos convertirnos en una trágica leyenda mientras lloramos

Ves también por primera vez cuan injusto puedes ser.

**sabishisa ga futari wo tsunagu yuiitsu no mono demo**

**tada watashi no omoi wo tada watashi no kurushimi...**

Aún cuando la soledad es la única cosa que nos conecta

Solo mis emociones... Solo mi angustia...

**dooka dakishimete hoshii**

**wasurenai de ite hoshii**

**yukiba no nai nukarumi ni ashi wo torarete-ru**

**dareka kizutsukete ikite**

**itsuka watashi mo kizutsuku no**

**aishite mo aishite mo anata wo ai shitarinai**

Por favor, quiero que me abraces

No quiero que me olvides

Mis pies son atrapados en el fango sin un lugar a donde ir

Por vivir y herir a alguien

Yo también seré herida algún día

Aunque te amo y te amo, no puedo amarte lo suficiente

**sakki made tsutsumare nagara**

**tashikame atta hazu nanoni**

**sukuiageru mizu no yoo ni atokata mo naku kieru**

**dooka dakishimete hoshii**

**wasurenai de ite hoshii**

**yukiba no nai nukarumi ni ashi wo torarete-ru**

**dareka... kizutsukete**

**itsuka... kizutsuku no**

**aishite mo aishite mo anata wo ai shitarinai**

Hasta hace poco nos encontrábamos en los brazos del otro

Y pensé que habíamos reforzado nuestro amor

Pero como agua corriendo a través de mis dedos, desapareces sin ningún rastro.

Por favor, quiero que me abraces

No quiero que me olvides

Mis pies son atrapados en el fango sin un lugar a donde ir

Por vivir y herir a alguien

Yo también seré herida algún día

Aunque te amo y te amo, no puedo amarte lo suficiente.

El hombre de ojos azul hielo se detuvo a mitad del pasillo, asombrado por la letra de la última canción. Acaso era posible que Misao le haya escrito esa canción? En verdad Misao lo amaba pese a todo lo que le había hecho? No estaba soñando?

Yoru……. – susurró – es verdad fue una noche como esta en que la vi por última vez…….al día siguiente logré escuchar sus llantos y gritos de dolor con mi corazón, me gritaba: AISHITERU AOSHI, pero yo no quise escuchar……..y ahora después de todo……..

Misao suspiró al terminar la canción y abrió los ojos lentamente, como si de un sueño se tratase pudo notar una silueta a la distancia, justo a la mitad del pasillo que conducía a la salida. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa; era él! A quien tanto había esperado ver, a quien tanto amaba, a quien tanto soñaba noche tras noche……….Sonrió como nunca lo había hecho, las lágrimas se formaban lentamente en sus ojos esmeraldas, lágrimas de felicidad por que su amado Aoshi estaba ahí presente, la había escuchado. Aoshi vio a Misao, sus miradas chocaron, el azul fundiéndose en el verde y viceversa. Aoshi no podía resistir más, desvió su mirada al piso y se giró para caminar a la salida. Misao se sorprendió por tal acto de parte de él, quería saltar del escenario, alcanzarle, gritarle, besarle pero………..no podía salir así como así del concierto. O si podía? Que debía hacer?

Kaoru se percató de todo lo ocurrido, al ver que Aoshi se marchaba y que Misao no se movía de su puesto se acercó rápidamente a ella y le dijo:

Misao! Pero qué estás haciendo? qué esperas! Él se va!

Ya lo ha hecho antes Kaoru………

No me salgas con eso! – dijo molesta Kaoru – Esperaste mucho para verlo y ahora me dices que lo dejarás marchar otra vez!

Pero yo…….no puedo dejar el escenario así como si nada…….

No digas tonterías……eso no es lo que te preocupa…….

Que tal si piensa que después de todos estos años no se ha perdido de nada…….que sigo siendo una chiquilla que no vale la pena……..

Si cree eso entonces es un idiota, pero la verdad Misao……eso es lo que menos importa…..debes descubrirlo por ti misma y no tener esos prejuicios……se fuerte Misao, como lo has sido estos años, no dejes que esos pensamientos te inquieten y te hagan perder lo que has venido a recuperar…….

Kaoru………… - decía Misao con lágrimas en lo ojos.

Es cierto Misao-dono…...sígalo……. – decía Kenshin acercándose a Misao.

Ve Misao…….que sepa lo que una sexy y fuerte mujer como tú puede hacer. – decía Megumi desde su puesto.

Chicos…….gracias! – decía Misao mientras se quitaba la guitarra y la dejaba en su soporte para salir corriendo por atrás del escenario.

Ve por él comadreja! – gritaba Sano a una Misao que corría presurosa hasta la salida del estadio.

El público no sabía lo que pasaba pues justo antes de que Misao saliera corriendo, Kaoru había ordenado con una señal a uno de los miembros del staff que bajaran el telón y así poder cubrir a Misao sin ningún problema.

Misao corría desesperada por los pasillos del estadio, necesitaba llegar lo más rápido posible a la entrada principal.

Aoshi……. – pensaba Misao mientras corría – por favor…….no te marches……

Finalmente, Misao llegó a la entrada principal del estadio, al no ver a Aoshi salió al estacionamiento.Miró a su alrededor, buscando desesperada algún rastro, alguna indicación del rumbo al cual debía ir para encontrar a Aoshi. Corrió un poco entre los autos pero no veía nada, al parecer se había marchado otra vez. Misao agachó su cabeza y apretó sus puños con fuerza; en sus ojos las lágrimas se formaban y corrían libremente por sus mejillas.

Aoshi…… - susurró con tristeza.

En eso un par de fuertes brazos la sujetaron por la espalda. Misao se sorprendió un momento por el contacto pero al reconocer esa manera de abrazar se relajó en un instante, sintiéndose protegida una vez más en esos brazos que conocía tan bien. Aoshi la abrazaba con cariño y apoyaba su cabeza en la de Misao. De pronto se acercó al oído de la chica y le dijo en voz muy baja:

Misao…………… - tomó aire y valor para preguntar lo que le había inquietado toda la noche y todos esos años – es verdad? Aún me……?

Ya te lo dije, no es así? – dijo la chica sujetando aún más con sus manos los brazos de Aoshi contra ella - dooka dakishimete hoshii** – **Misao se giró para ver a Aoshi a los ojos – wasurenai de ite hoshii – llevó sus manos hasta el rostro del hombre frente a ella tomándolo con dulzura y mucho amor, mientras la lágrimas llenaban sus ojos - aishite mo, aishite mo, anata wo ai shitarinai.

Ore mo, Misao……. – dijo Aoshi enjugando las lágrimas de Misao con sus dedos.

Aoshi acercó su rostro al de Misao y posó sus labios sobre los de ella en un suave y delicado beso, el cual había sido anhelado durante años por ambos. Ignoraban le tiempo que duró ese beso, pero querían que durara para siempre, ambos aún sentían que se trataba de una ilusión creada por el deseo y dolor en sus corazones.

Al terminar el beso se separaron levemente y se miraron a los ojos una vez más. Podían leer los sentimientos del otro a través de su mirada. Misao era la más sorprendida por esto pues años atrás, esos ojos azul hielo eran incapaces de mostrar emoción alguna tan abiertamente y ahora podía ver directo al corazón de Aoshi. Al comprender todos esos sentimientos Misao se abrazó a Aoshi con fuerza, sujetando su cintura y con la cabeza recargada en su fuerte pecho mientras un par de lágrimas, pero esta vez de felicidad bajaban con un salado sabor hasta sus labios.

Aoshi sujetaba a Misao con delicadeza, abrazándola hacía sí para sentir más de cerca su contacto y aspirar su dulce y embriagador aroma. Miró al cielo como agradeciendo esta oportunidad; noches como esta ya no significarían dolor ni tristeza para ninguno de los dos, ahora serían noches llenas de esperanza, alegría y amor.

Esta vez estaba completamente seguro de ello; No permitiría que ella se fuera, y él no la abandonaría jamás.

YORU

FIN

Notas:

Yukio puede ser un nombre tanto de hombre como de mujer en Japón, por eso fue la confusión de Sanosuke.

Ore mo significa: yo también, en un lenguaje muy informal en japonés y normalmente es usado solo por los hombres.


End file.
